dilbertfandomcom-20200214-history
Dilbert
'''Dilbert '''is the main protagonist of the Dilbert comic strip and TV series. An engineer working as part of a cliche cubicle workforce in a fictional company, he is frequently finding himself in bizarre situations normally aggravated by the presence of his co-workers. Although he seems to always aspire to make the company and its products better, ultimately most days wind up simply requiring his full attention in order to make it through the day. Oftentimes he is tasked with projects and as we enter the scene, he's either hit a road block or is about to present the findings to one of the frequent but fruitless meetings. He treats the Pointy-Haired Boss like a sickness and he can often predict exactly how and when the boss will doom the current assignment. Dilbert loves computers and technology, and will spend much of his free time playing with such things. He sometimes has dates, but they all go wrong because he is boring, unattractive, and honest about the woman he is dating (they are always bad in his opinion). He has almost no sense of company loyalty, which the company doesn't need anyway. His ideas are almost always sensible, and sometimes even revolutionary, but they are rarely carried out because of his lack of power. In the television series, he is on considerably better terms with his co-workers and even the boss and noticabley more polite. He is also much more loyal to Path-E-Tech Management. Appearance Dilbert usually has no visible mouth or eyes. In more recent strips the mouth has been drawn on occasions when Dilbert is eating, furious, nervous, or in agony. On October 10, 2013, Dilbert's mouth was drawn for the first time as he was speaking normally. In the television series and animated shorts, his mouth is shown only when he is speaking. In nearly every strip, Dilbert's tie is curved upward. While Scott Adams has offered no definitive explanation for this, he has explained the tie at least as a further example of Dilbert's lack of power over his environment. A second explanation given by Scott in the Dilbert FAQ is that "he is just glad to see you". Adams has also hinted that the tie may be displaying an aversion to him (one series of strips had Dogbert attempt to find out. He tries having Ratbert eat one of the ties, theorizes that it has an aversion to him, and eventually gives up after a discussion with the garbageman). Additionally, in Seven Years of Highly Defective People, Adams wrote: "Many readers asked me to allow Dilbert to lose his innocence with Liz, so to speak. But I didn't see any way I could do that in a comic strip and get it past the editors. So I developed a secret sign. I told the people who receive the Dilbert newsletter that if Dilbert ever got lucky with Liz, I would draw his normally upturned necktie flat one day." In the strip published October 13, 2014, Dilbert announced to Dogbert that his company had a new dress code, "Business Dorky". Dilbert's white shirt and striped tie were replaced with a red polo shirt and a badge on a lanyard. Subsequent strips published Monday through Saturday show all of the company employees wearing this same outfit, with the polo shirts varying in color between blue, green, yellow, red, orange, and purple. The Sunday strips continued to show the characters in their original outfits, until November 9, 2014. Relationships Dilbert has gone on a number of dates, none of which ended well for him. However, he did manage to have a few longer-term relationships. Liz Liz was Dilbert's girlfriend from 1994-1996. She liked Dilbert after she met him when they played for a city soccer team. Lena Lena Olsen seduced Dilbert in order to get close to him and steal his ideas. Lola Lola was an attractive woman who moved into Dilbert's cubicle. However, she was insane, despite their mutual attraction. Workplace Dilbert works under the management of his boss. His co-workers include: *Wally *Alice *Loud Howard *Asok Other notable employees include: *The Pointy-Haired Boss *Ted the Generic Guy *Catbert Home life Dilbert lives with his dog, Dogbert, a rat named Ratbert and Bob and Dawn, the dinosaurs. He often complains to an apathetic Dogbert about the nuisances of office life. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Main Characters